Displays of Affection
by pinkiedoll
Summary: The morning after a sweet dream; but it wasn't a dream. ((fluff)) ((r27))


**Pinkie's Part: Another random one shot! :) I think I'm in love with writing for this pairing. Oh me oh my. Beta'd by CoffeePocky.**

Displays of Affection  
_Hands swept against skin._  
_Fingers tangled in loose fabrics, hanging desperately to nonexistent memoirs._  
_Flesh, soft and hesitant lifting and dropping upon pale surfaces._  
_A soft sound._  
_A responding touch, one light as a feather._

The images from the previous night replaying in a lullaby of fluttering eyelids. The dreams of the reality lived just hours prior, put on repeat as a sequence of sweet slumber. The warmth of a body, pressed against a person's own form. The soft breath easily persuading a person into a loving slumber, encompassed by nothing more than the truth of a love shared between two people.  
Sun-kissed honey eyes blinked away bleariness from sleep. Eyelids heavy and stubborn, coaxing the owner almost effortlessly into another dreamlike state. Arms stretched out above the head, gently tousling chestnut hair that protested staying flat, no matter how persistent the persuasion from a wet brush. A yawn crept from the pale pink pout; a frown settling on the lips as the individual shifts to the edge of the sheets. Legs creaking and soft crackles of resting bones release a morning symphony.  
Feet hanged off the edge of the bed, padding gently onto the cold, hardwood floors. A protesting shiver running up the spine, a shake of the head, and the continuation of the routine. Hands fumbled clumsily through piles of clothing, searching and coming up almost empty, save for a ruffled dress shirt.  
Tired arms shrug into the soft fabric, the chill of forgetfulness clinging to it. Slender legs slip easily into a black, slippery cloth, and a small shining clip holds them fast to the waist. Slim arms pump back and forth, coaxing sore limbs into regular movement. Those honey eyes scanning the vast bedroom, locating other items that would be needed throughout the day.  
A yawn broke through the stubborn silence, and a certain amber-eyed male turned to gaze back at his bed, a soft smile gracing his face as he made his way back. He leaned down, brushing his lips across the lips of the sleeping form just under his fingertips.

"Good morning, adviser."  
Obsidian eyes looked up groggily before clearing. A smirk, famous for it's mischief, graced the features of a handsome Italian man, whose gaze swept up the appearance of his companion.

"Ciao, boss."

Tsuna dipped his head, and kissed Reborn gently. He smiled as he threw a dress shirt onto the torso of the uncursed hitman. He spun around when he heard the bed creak, his head tilting as he watched the older male shrug into his shirt, leaving the buttons undone, allowing the most impressive landscape of abdominal muscles on display.

"Have you returned from your mission yet, or should I lie to my guardians again?"

Reborn smirked, before closing the distance between the two of them once more.  
"I think I'm back. But you have a mission of your own."

Tsuna leaned into his lover's arms, loving the warmth they gave him. He hummed softly, as if asking for the other to continue.  
"Just how long are you going to put off informing your friends of our engagement?"

Tsuna laughed, before turning back to the Italian man he had claimed as his own. The Vongola ring nestled on his middle finger, grazing the plain gold band that his lover had placed there only a few months prior.

"We'll tell them today." He stepped onto his tip toes and kissed the male's nose, before assisting him in buttoning his shirt. Reborn wrapped his arms around the petite Vongola Decimo's waist, his smile genuine as he dipped his head for another kiss.  
Tsuna knew just how to make people fret, letting the ring be on display for so long without so much of an utterance to anyone, not even his mother. He was going to allow his fiancée, the number one hitman, to have some fun in torturing all who had pestered him.  
It seemed that he had taught his student well. He had turned into a slightly sadistic little man, and Reborn could not have been more proud.


End file.
